


Aftermath

by Quazie89



Category: Pet Sematary - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quazie89/pseuds/Quazie89
Summary: My own take on what might've happened after the epilogue in Pet Sematary.





	Aftermath

One:

Louis

Louis screamed as Rachel's dead, rotting hand fell across his shoulder. Terrified, he dropped the card he had been holding unto the table he was currently sitting at. He stared into the empty sockets that were Rachel's eyes.

"Louis...Love me, Louis," she hissed, gripping his arm. With a violent tug she tossed him to the floor. His chair tumbled after him and it nearly collided against his head. With a pained grunt he rolled away from it just in time.

"What's the matter, Louis?" I thought you liked fucking?" Rachel sounded pissed now. She only used the F word when she was really upset. Desperate, Louis crawled away from her. She was quick.

"Where are you going, Louis?" She dropped to the floor and gripped his legs. She dug her cracked nails into his shins and he screamed with pain as they brought forth blood.

"You know I have to pay you back for killing my boy. Yesss, you know you did it." Her voice was menacing and unforgiving. Louis kicked at her.

"Please...it wasn't my fault! Let go!" He howled in pain. She was on top of him now. She had him pinned to the floor.

"Love me, Loussss...Love me." She dropped her voice to a low, seductive purr. Louis started to squirm as she ran her cracked fingers through his silver hair, which was now caked with blood and dirt, dirt from the grave he had buried his wife in.

There was a soft creaking noise. Louis shivered. He could hear minuscule footsteps sneaking up behind him. He recognized the tiny patter of his son's dead feet. It was Gage. Dead Gage.

"You killed my cat, Daddy. You let him run into the road. You let me run into the road." The boy spoke in a cold, dreary monotone. Louis' body was racked by violent shivering. He could faintly hear the barely audible hum of a cat's purr.

"Oh, no...not Church...not Churchill.." he pouted. The black cat was looking over him now, licking it's chops with its sharp, pink tongue. It yowled.

"Church is hungry, Louis. He's hungry for you, just like me," Rachel taunted him. The woman was riding him like a horse. His cock felt limp. "He wants to eat you."

Louis closed his eyes. He could feel Church's stinky, angry breath on his face. The cat lowered his fangs...

TWO:

Rachel

Listening to Louis' desperate cries, Rachel dragged her husband up the hill that was located behind the h ouse. She smiled devilishly as her lover's piercing screams sliced through the lonesome landscape of Ludlow.

Walking next to her, Gage hummed contently to himself. Her little boy was greatly enjoying his day out with her. She was so proud.

Further up the hill, she deposited Louis on the ground for a moment. Her withered bones were starting to ache and twist. Gripping her contorted back, she grimaced.

Glancing down at Louis, she groaned. "Look at all of this pain and grief you've caused me, Louis!" You're about to get paid for it!" She whipped her head back and cackled with laughter.

"Mother, we're almost there. Can we hurry?" Gage was getting impatient. The little snot had interrupted her momrnt of glory without a care in the world.

Affronted by his actions, Rachel whipped her head down to face him. She flicked back a lock of blond hair out of her face. She snarled, "Listen, you little twerp! I've had enough of your trap. Shut it!"

Gage just blinked. With a shake of his cracking head, he bounded up the hill. After taking hold of Louis again, Rachel followed her son.

When they reached the Pet Sematary, Church began to circle around the graves. The ominous black cat didn't stop pacing until he came across the grave Rachel and Gage had dug for Louis earlier that day.

"Sssooooo...looong...Louisss..." Rachel drawled out the sentence as long as she could. With a triumphant caw she hauled her husband up to his feet and heaved him into the hole. He landed at the bottom of the grave with a heavy thump. His screams carried on.

"Good work, mother. Let's bury him." A wicked grin on his face, Gage pickd up a shovel he had left on the ground and started to return the pile of dirt he and his mother had constructed back to where it came from Rachel pitched in.

By afternoon, Louis' shrieks for help were compltely inaudible. Mr. Creed was forever trapped in the world of the dead. His wife and son had accompanied him.

THE END


End file.
